


Heart Eyes Filter

by guixttrripping, ryrowentz (othellokink)



Series: Bon Voyage, Bitch [ABANDONED] [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: It's just a huge part of the back story of the series, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory is alluded to but not explicitly shown in this fic, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guixttrripping/pseuds/guixttrripping, https://archiveofourown.org/users/othellokink/pseuds/ryrowentz
Summary: Frank nodded his approval after a few seconds, and took another bite, talking around his food when he did. “Why the fuck did you put a dalmatian on my face?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Ben(ryrowentz)!  
> Currently unbeta'd, but I'll update it and give credit when it gets done. 
> 
> For the prompt: "Pete/Frank: Pete tries to teach Frank how to use Snapchat."

Listen. Frank just didn’t have to take the time to wonder where everyone got all these weird ass pictures of Pete, covered in too-obvious animation, emojis and bright white Helvetica text. He lived with the guy, he saw him plenty enough. Even then, he knew, where they came from, he just.. Never saw them first hand. Fans would tweet the pictures at him in waves every time either one of them posted something new, so he didn’t really need to either.

 

He’d walked in on Pete taking selfies a few times, or had him sit down next to him to do so, but Frank tended to either actively avoid them, or just didn’t pay attention. There were plenty of people in the household willing to take pictures with Pete, Frank didn’t need to be one of them. It just wasn’t his thing. 

 

But he had just woken up, and the surprising lack of people he’d bumped into on his way down the stairs to get breakfast had done nothing to refresh him. He acknowledged Pete on his way through the living room, but his greeting didn’t go any further than a small wave and a grunt as he continued on to the kitchen.

 

He took his toast back into the living room and leaned over the back of the couch, watching Pete screw around with the camera on his phone. Once Pete noticed he was there, he shifted to fit both of them in the frame, scrolling through the filters at the bottom of the screen for a second before landing on the one he wanted. It took another few seconds to get Snapchat to recognize both his and Frank’s faces, and he snapped the picture before Frank could move out of frame, just in case that was the plan. 

 

Frank swallowed the bite of toast in his mouth and set the piece back down on the plate, leaning forward just slightly to inspect the photo. He nodded his approval after a few seconds, and took another bite, talking around his food when he did. “Why the fuck did you put a dalmatian on my face?”

 

Pete almost fell off the couch laughing. 

 

“It’s a filter,” He explained, shoving the photo into his Memories so he could bring up the list of them to demonstrate for Frank. “They change pretty much every day, but there’s a few consistent ones, like the, uh, dalmatian.” He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he looked back up to see if Frank was following. He just nodded for Pete to continue.

 

Pete shifted his phone closer to his lap while he scrolled through them, landing on another and moving again so that both he and Frank were in the frame, only this time with the whole photo greyed out aside from sunglasses on both their faces, the lenses flashing between blue, purple and pink while some song Frank had never heard played. 

 

Pete snapped the picture and sent it to his Memories again before closing out of it and bringing the list up again. 

 

Frank lightly bumped Pete's neck with the back of his right hand while he was licking crumbs off the other, his plate now bare. “Hold that thought,” He made it a few steps before turning to throw Pete an amused look over his shoulder. “That is unless you're only interested in pictures of me while I'm half asleep and stuffing my face with toast.”

 

The comment was met with more laughter and a shake of his head. “No, no! Go on, I can wait,” Pete assured him, using the hand that wasn't holding onto his phone to shoo Frank back into the kitchen to put his plate into the sink. 

 

Pete was still for a few moments, just waiting while he listened to the water running in the kitchen. Just before it shut off, the idea to find filters in advance that he wanted to show to Frank occurred. 

 

By the time Frank returned to his position leaning over the couch (this time with his right arm resting across Pete's shoulders, his hand curled against his chest), Pete had picked out three more filters that he wanted to share with him. 

 

He was mentally cursing Snapchat’s lovely shuffling of the filters, since the one he had decided he wanted to show him last was the one that came up first. He quickly swiped past it, onto the next, and settled into nuzzling against Frank. 

 

Two golden crowns appeared, one on each of their heads as matching butterflies fluttered about across the screen. Thanks to the positions they were in, Frank snorted in directly Pete's ear when he saw it, but that didn't matter very much to Pete, because he got a photo of a genuine smile on both their faces at the same time. 

 

The next filter he picked out was purely for his own amusement. He shifted closer to Frank again after moving away slightly to examine and save the last picture. “Do you mind if I post these?” He questioned, watching Frank's reaction to the filter out of the corner of his eye. 

 

Frank chuckled, reaching out to poke at where the screen had turned blue and purple and shaped them into aliens, but shook his head. “Nah, go ahead,” He replied, just in time for the red circle at the bottom of the screen to finish filling out, informing Pete that his time for the video was up. 

 

He turned the volume up and angled his phone screen so that Frank could watch the result playback, including their high-pitched voices. The fingers on his free hand were tapping nervously against his thigh, and he was seriously considering backing out of showing Frank the last filter he'd decided on. 

 

Frank watched their video a time and a half before pushing back off the couch, and presumably heading towards the stairs to go get dressed. Pete decided that he'd decided just in time, and saved the video so he could post their shenanigans in order. “Frank, come back, there's one more that I wanna show you.”

 

xo

 

It took approximately ten minutes for Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram to flip their shit over the newest series of selfies on Pete's Snapchat, but one that had quickly become his profile picture, a photo of him with his head turned up to kiss Frank over the back of the couch, with a little pink cloud on the bottom exclaiming 'I LOVE YOU’. That one seemed to be the fan favorite.


End file.
